LightStar gets 6 Jobs/Fired
Plot LightStar is trying to buy a Wii U by getting 6 jobs. Transcript LightStar: I will get a job to buy a new Wii U. (At Chuck E Cheese's) LightStar: Hi, welcome to Chuck E Cheese's, how can I help you? Naomi: Can me and the ElHeroes get 100 tokens? Eric: Yeah, we are celebrating after we defeated DUPLO. LightStar: I'm sorry, but the games are under repairs. Naomi: No there aren't! I see kids playing on them! LightStar: Those games are just fake! Go away! Eric: Wait a minute? Are you the same girl who destroyed our vehicles? That's it! We are going to a different Chuck E Cheese's! LightStar: Hi, welcome to Chuck E Cheese's, how can I help you? Emmet: I would like a art set, because I have enough tickets to buy them. LightStar: I'm sorry, but all of the prizes are sold out. Emmet: No they aren't! I saw an art set and other prizes at the counter! LightStar: I don't care! Get out of here! Emmet: I wish you all get fired! LightStar: I heard that! LightStar: Hi, welcome to Chuck E Cheese's, how can I help you? Barney: (sings his theme song) LightStar: Get out of this restaurant because I do not serve baby characters food! Get out before I call the cops! Jack Loves Disneyland (Manager): LightStar, your fired from Chuck E Cheeses's! LightStar: I can't believe I got fired from Chuck E Cheese's. Next stop, McDonalds. (At McDonalds) LightStar: Hi, welcome to McDonalds, what can I help you! Twilight Sparkle: I would like a no. 10 combo! LightStar: Sorry, but all of the food is sold out. Twilight Sparkle: No there aren't! I saw a bunch of food behind you! LightStar: Those are just fake. Get out of here! Twilight Sparkle: What? How dare you! That's it! I'm going to a different McDonalds! LightStar: I hope you get caught! WilliamWill2343 (Manager): LightStar, you are fired! LightStar: Next stop, Walmart. (at Walmart) LightStar: Welcome to Walmart! How may I help you? Curiousgorge55: Wait a minute! Aren't you the same girl who worked at Chuck E. Cheese's? LightStar: That was another girl who worked at Chuck E. Cheese's. Get out right now! Curiousgorge55: No! I'm calling the manager to fire you! Sophie the Otter (Manager): LightStar, you're fired! LightStar: Next stop, Carmike Cinemas! (at Carmike Cinemas) LightStar: Hello, what would you like to see? Poppy: I would like to see the new Necklace movie. LightStar: I'm sorry, but all of the movies are sold out. Poppy: But I saw a bunch of tickets in the ticket booth! LightStar: Those are just fake! Get out of here because your making me angry! Poppy: That's it! So long dummy! LightStar: How about your a dummy? Hello, what would you like to see? Princess Luna: I would like to see Interstellar. LightStar: Sorry, but all of the movies are sold out. Princess Luna: No their aren't! I saw a lot of tickets in the ticket booth! LightStar: Their just fake! Get out of here right now! Princess Luna: That's it! I'm going to a different movie theater! LightStar: What a freak. Hello, what would you like to see? Mike The Knight: I would like to see Frozen, please. LightStar: It's all filled up. Mike The Knight: That's it! I'm going to a different movie theater! Rosellia McLaren Allison (Manager): LightStar, you're fired. LightStar: Next stop, Best Buy. (at Best Buy) LightStar: Welcome to- Wait! Sophie, service is denied! Sophie the Otter: How dare you do this! That's it! I'm going to a different Best Buy! Melody The Cat (Manager): LightStar, you are fired! LightStar: Next stop, Gamestop! (at Gamestop) LightStar: Unikitty, get out of here! We're closed (x20)! Unikitty: Okay, fine. LightStar: Hello, welcome to GameStop, how can I help you? Mike: I like to purchase Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. LightStar: Umm, shouldn't you get Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare instead? Mike: I've already tried Advanced Warfare and it wasn't worth the hype, and honestly I'm getting tired of hearing this. LightStar: So, Advanced Warfare? Mike: That's it! I'm going to a different GameStop. LightStar: Get out of here right now! LightStar: I will steal a Wii U from Gamestop! Mario (Manager): How dare you try to steal! That's it! You are fired! And to ensure you will never get another job anywhere again, I've sent a video of the incident to all companies you haven't worked for! That means Hardees, Wendy's, SEGA, Nintendo, The Coca-Cola Company, PepsiCo and many more companies that is so awesone will not allow you to have a job! GlowStar: (400% volume / Kidaroo) LightStar, how dare you get fired from your jobs! That's it! You are grounded (x20) for life! And this time, you'll be killed by Custard! Custard: Prepare to die! (censored, screen turns static) Category:Grounded Videos